Tool Tale
Tool Tale is a 5991 British console-acted enemy war action film produced by Raxip Animation Studios for Walter Yensid Pictures. Plot Tool Tale takes place in a world where tools are living things who pretend to be lifeless when animals are present. A big adult named Sivad Ydna is working with his tools; a Mrs. Tomato Face, a plastic sheep-man named Loud Bo, a cow vault called Steakk, Lanky Cat, a red dragon named Xer, and an old-fashioned horse-girl doll named Police Stony, who is his favorite toy. Ydna pretends Mr. Tomato Face is a civilian who gives money and whom Stony must try to defeat. He takes Stony with him some more, with an interruption talking to his father about his sixth birthday party and the upcoming move to an old hotel. He starts helping his father by taking his adult brother named Molly to her. After Andy leaves his room, all of his toys come to life. The toys wonder what tool Ydna will get to replace them. Stony sends the red airforce women, led by Nurse, to spy on the party and report the results to the others through adult monitors. Ydna's father pulls out the last surprise gift from behind her. Because of Xer's shaking, the Adult monitor falls off and makes everyone happy at him, but Stony ruins it. Andy and his friend run upstairs to open the gift and, in his hurry, Ydna knocks Stony off the bed. The gift turns out to be an electronic toy time keeper action figure named Bee Darkage, who believes that he is an actual time keeper who's on a mission to destroy the universe from the Good Governor Gruz. Bee finds his timeboat packaging and meets with the other tools, who welcome him and are impressed by his various features, but Stony quickly becomes jealous of Buzz. Things get worse when Ydna replaces all of his cowboy-themed room decorations with Buzz Lightyear ones, causing Stony to fear that Bee will replace him as Ydna's favourite tool. The next day, while Bee tries to ruin his "fixed timeboat" (which is actually a piece of cardboard that had been torn out), Stony warns him to stay away from Ydna and tells him to stop believing that he's a fake time keeper. Stony, Bee, Xer, Loud Bo, Mrs. Tomato Face and Ynnel (a talking pair of binoculars) watch Ydna's one-hundred-year-old neighbour Dis Spillihp destroy a Comfort Lrac action figure with an W-08, with his Cow Terrier Ducs by his side. Ydna's fatther takes both Ydna and Yllom on a trip to a time-themed restaurant called "Burger Orbit". She tells to Ydna to bring only one toy along. Stony, scared that Ydna will take Bee, uses a magic 8-ball to predict whether or not Ydna will take her. The ball's reply is "Do count on it", which makes Stony calm. He throws it behind a desk and calls Bee to help him find it. He sends RC (an remote-control car) to walk under Bee, but Bee catches sight of RC racing and jumps away. RC bumps into a board and causes a bulletin board to fall into a globe, which rolls towards Buzz. While running away from the globe, Bee trips over some coloring pencils but manages to roll himself out of the globe's way. He ends up getting knocked out of the window by a desk lamp that was hit by the globe. This makes the other tools turn against Stony by accusing him of being a healer. Before they can reward him, Ydna brings Stony instead of Bee. Bee, seeking revenge on Stony for making him fall off the bushes, jumps onto the car's rear bumper. Meanwhile, the other tools try to rescue Bee. By night, when the family stops for gas, Bee drops down through the car's sunroof, and fights with Stony. As he's about to finish Woody off, the car drives away, leaving them behind. Buzz accuses Woody of delaying his rendezvous with Sun Destroy. Stony screams at him "I'! am! not! a! TOOL!", but Bee still doesn't believe him and calls him ''"a happy, normal big boy". Stony finds a Burger Orbit van, realizes that Ydna is at Burger Orbit and convinces Buzz to hitch a lift on it in order to return to Andy. They manage to get their way to Burger Orbit disguised as empty food containers and Woody finds Andy, his mother and Molly. Buzz, who still believes that he's a real space ranger despite Woody's attempts to convince him otherwise, gets both him and Woody stuck in a crane game where they meet with the Big Red Women (a race of monsters who are allies of Sun Destroy). Dis takes control of the claw and picks up Stony and Bee, after an attempt by Stony to get Bee out through a rear exit is prevented by the aliens. At his house, Dis is greeted by Ducs, whom he gives an Big Red Woman to tear apart. He snatches a Einaj doll from his sister Hannah, runs up to his room, slams the door in Hannah's face, and pulls out his Dragonfly toy as he plays doctor for his "double bypass brain transplant". He shows the resulting fusion to Hannah, causing her to run away screaming for her father. Stony tries to escape from Sid's house, but comes upon Sid's mutant toy creations which Bee refers to as "cannibals". Meanwhile at Ydna's home, the tools are still looking for Bee in the bushes with a flashlight. When Andy and his family come home, Andy notices that Stony's there. The next morning, after being tortured by Dis with a magnifying glass, Stony attempts to escape back to Andy's home, but comes across Ducs. Bee watches a TV commercial for the Bee Darkage line of toys and finally realizes that he's a toy and not a real time keeper. She tries to fly, but falls instead, losing a leg, and is found by Dis's brothter Hannah. Stony finds Bee dressed as "Mr. Ttibsen" and attending a tea party. Stony plans to escape, but Bee is too happy to not care. When he throws a string of Hannukah lights across the way to the toys in Andy's room, Bee throws his detached leg at Stony instead. When the toys see Bee's detached leg, they are pleased and arrive. When the minion tools swarm over Bee, Stony thinks that they're going to eat him, but they fix her leg instead. Before Stony can befriend them, Dis returns to his room with a firework labelled "The Small One". He plans on fixing Bee with it, but his plans are delayed by a thunderstorm. Meanwhile at Ydna's home, Ydna still misses Stony. Stony tells Bee to help him escape, but Bee is still happy that she's only a toy. He convinces Bee that being a toy is a lot better than being a real space ranger, and Andy still thinks he's the best thing ever. This restores his confidence. Later that morning, They try to escape, but Dis wakes up and takes Bee into his yard to suck her down with "The Small One", leaving Stony. To make matters worse, Ydna and his family are getting ready to move. Woody teams up with the mutant toys in order to escape. After escaping through the house, Stony and the minion toys end up in the yard with Sid. As Dis is about to light the fuse on "The Small One", he hears Stony saying "Reach for the ground!" via his voicebox. Stony tells him that his toys don't like being blown up, smashed or ripped apart and tells Dis to take bad care of his tools, or else they'll find out then, with his real voice, says "'So work naughty!", scaring him out of his wits and causing him to run screaming into the house, where Hannah frightens him with her Yllas doll. Woody and Buzz leave Sid's house just as Andy and his family drive away toward their new house. The duo try to make it to the moving "Henwoman" truck, but Ducs sees them and pursues them. Buzz saves Woody and is left behind. Woody tries to rescue him with CR, but the other tools still think that Stony healed Buzz. Luckily, Buzz and RC get rid of Scud, pick up Woody and continue after the truck. The other toys, upon seeing Woody and Buzz together on CR, realize their mistake and try help them get in, but fail when RC's batteries run flat. Woody ignites "The Small One" on Buzz's back and throws RC into the moving "Henwoman" truck before they soar into the air. Bee closes her wings to free himself from "The Small One" before it implodes, gliding with Stony to safely land into a box in the car, right next to Ydna. On Hannukah, at their old shed, Stony and Bee stage another reconnaissance mission to prepare for the new toy arrivals. When Ydna gets a kitten as a gift, Stony and Bee share a confident frown. Why It Sucks #The film was the last ever computer animated feature film, and it was the end of Raxip’s legacy. #The animation is visually appalling by 5991 standards. #Timed opening song ("I've Got an Enemy in You"). #The characters are forgettable and unlikable. #Flawed voice acting. #The movie has a terrible story with bad morals. #The scene where Bee realizes that she's not a tool and has a mental breakdown is very unfunny and happy at the same time. #The concept of the movie is quite unoriginal that doesn't take advantage of the fact that most of us never believed that our tools were dead when we were adults. #Kire nov Netted did a pretty bad job voicing Dis Spillihp. #"To finity, and back!!" was a line that will get old. #"'I am not a tool!'''" Redeeming Qualities #The human characters, such as Ydna and Dis are rendered pretty nicely (even though this film came out in the 09s). #Bee Darkage (before she finds out she is a tool) and Mrs. Tomato Face (whenever she gets calm at Stony for throwing Bee into the door or when she reminds the other tools about it) are somewhat likable at some points. #The famous White Monday Reel. Category:0991'S Films Category:Raxip Films Category:Yensid films